Taco Tuesday
by Madahi Khan
Summary: When Helga begins to act in a way that is out of the ordinary, Arnold feels completely worried and will do everything possible to discover what happens to him. He would recover his passionate girlfriend at all costs. Dedicated to Jebbiepinka


**Hello, this story is a collab within the members of a group chat I'm in, "Renegados Shortaki", this fic was written as a gift for Jebbiepinka, who turned 23 on July 16th! And we wanted to share it with you, my friend Miyasa published the Spanish version on her page... Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made while translating... I didn't sleep for 2 days...**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ _None of the characters belong to me or the author of this story..._**

 ** _Taco Tuesday_**

 ** _Chapter I_**

Well, something very strange was happening. The one who was his girlfriend for five years was acting weird. Arnold rolled his eyes at that thought and corrected himself. The one who was his girlfriend for five years was acting weirder than usual.

That morning, instead of telling him Football Head, Arnoldo, Hair Boy, paste for brain, yellow haired shrimp or any of his usual nicknames, she had said: "Sweetheart", and that wasn't all, she hadn't given to him, his usual, full of love, good morning kiss, but a couple of cold kisses in the air on his cheeks and that made Arnold feel really cheated on.

Helga was always a passionate mysterious box and despite the time, she always found a way to surprise him with her enthusiasm, but now she was being restrained.

She hadn't jumped on him, to devour him with kisses.

She hadn't pushed him against the wall to kiss him hungrily.

She hadn't laced her fingers with his to plant a big kiss on the back of his hand.

She had not kissed and almost bitten his ear to then blow and whisper his name, as only she knew how to do it.

She had not kissed the beginning of his spine, marking him as her own.

She had just given him a few insipid kisses in the air and she hadn't even touched him!

He never thought he could use the word "Tasteless" next to something Helga did, she was always all fire and passion, she was ardor and tenderness, she was enthusiastic and affectionate. He was sure he would need more than one life to be able to describe everything that Helga was and would be.

Yes, it was hard for her at first, to show him everything she kept for herself, but when she finally broke her walls down, he discovered more than he had ever imagined, it was better than finding the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow or the lost city of Atlantis, it would not even be comparable to find the source of eternal youth or know the meaning of life.

Nothing was more valuable than Helga and being treated in such an indifferent and courteous manner had really hurt him, but he would find out what was happening or else his name was not Arnold P. Shortman.

Having made a decision, Arnold thought he needed to find out first what caused that change. Because it was not only the lack of passion but her hairstyle and her outfit. He was not going to deny that she looked very good, but it was not her, and in spite of her polite and charming acting, he could tell that she was not comfortable and everything was a facade. Now his goal was find out what was the reason and for that he needed to develop a plan and his best friend.

* * *

"So... Arnold. What is this all about? Gerald asked confused."And why, instead of having lunch with our girlfriends, we are roasting in the schoolyard?"

"Sorry, Gerald. Is just that I need your help. Helga has been acting weird."

'Was he serious?' The tall-hair boy couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh as he shook his head repeatedly.

"Arnold, my friend, brother ... I'm sorry for this, but it would be strange if she acted normal. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but just in case you haven't noticed... Your girl is crazy, "he declared crossing his arms.

"I know that Helga is not the most ordinary person, but that's what I like the most about her. I wouldn't mind that all her change was her own decision, I would be fine with that as long as she is happy, however, I could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes, she had scratches on her lips because she's been biting them frequently, she had slightly messy bangs and..."

"Wait a second, man. Did you notice all that just by seeing her for a moment? You don't have classes together today, not that I remember..."

"I... well, that was because..." Arnold put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled embarrassed because although he had only seen her for a moment that morning, that was more than enough to engrave it in his retina. He shook his head to focus, inhaled and exhaled, then he extended his thumb to his best friend, asking him resolutely, "Will you help me?"

Gerald looked at the hand extended to him and then to his friend, he knew that when Arnold had something in mind there was no way he would let it go and with more reason if it was Helga who was involved.

"Of course, man" he confirmed by corresponding the gesture.

"So... What's the plan?"

Arnold fidgeted with his thumbs before answering.

"Actually... I don't have anything in mind yet..."

Gerald narrowed his eyes while repeatedly denying.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Okay, man. I think we should start from the beginning. Any other unusual thing you've noticed?"

"Yes, the way she was dressed up today."

"Don't tell me, she came in her pajamas again."

"No, is the opposite, today she looked very... Neat and formal..."

"Neat and formal? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Phoebe blinked several times when she saw her best friend enter the classroom and tried to remember if there was some kind of presentation or special activity that deserved so much elegance.

"Hello, Helga!"

"Good morning, Phoebe," she said with a slight nod.

The girl waited until Helga sat next to her so she could dig deeper, she noticed her walking uncomfortably in her stilettos and then struggled to sit down with her narrow skirt.

"That's a very pretty blouse, Helga. Is there something in particular that I've forgotten?"

"No, nothing special. Why?"

"Mmm, You dress up more relaxed."

"Excuse me? If you mean the incident with the pajamas ... I already explained to you that I was very stressed and very tired. I just didn't realize until it was too late."

"No, no. I only say it because you usually dress up more... comfortably."

Helga shrugged before answering.

"I just thought it was time to mature."

Before the girl could add something more, Helga took out her phone to answer the message she just received.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, suspecting that something must have unleashed in her best friend, the need to change and she wondered if Arnold had anything to do with it. Meanwhile, she would be watching closely.

However, during the whole class and the next one, the only thing that Helga did was look at herself repeatedly in the mirror to retouch her makeup and make sure her hair was well combed. She didn't even run away from classes the entire morning, didn't take out her phone again or threatened the boys who joked about her legs...

She was very polite and indifferent to everyone, luckily it was almost time for lunch and with each minute that passed, she felt more intrigued by what she called, the new Helga; She really hoped that Arnold could tell her what was happening.

But when they arrived at the cafeteria, after shooing away the boys whistling at Helga, neither Arnold nor Gerald were waiting for them as they always did. Phoebe wondered where they were, especially her boyfriend since it was Taco Tuesday and he was always the first one to arrive.

"Helga, if you want I'll take a table so you can... " she began, but her best friend was no longer at her side but she was unpacking a.… homemade lunch? "... go for your tacos."

What the hell was happening? Helga never missed the opportunity to eat tacos, She would even bet it was her second favorite food, after ice cream of course.

* * *

Both boys walked towards the cafeteria, when they saw Harold walking with his gang, who in turn also noticed them, approaching them with his usual arrogance.

"Are you ready to lose, Geraaald?"

Gerald looked at Arnold with a frown, who shrugged in response.

"What are you talking about, man?"

"Uh? What? You don't know what I'm talking about?", Harold looked over his shoulder at Stinky and Sid who were following him. "Hey, guys, guess who doesn't remember what day is today?"

Both Arnold and Gerald looked at each other with confused looks. What was special about that day? It was a Tuesday like any other, right?

Wait a second... Tuesday? If it was Tuesday, that meant it was Taco Tuesday! Specifically the penultimate Tuesday to define the winner in the food competition before the Summer break...

Gerald and Helga were in the lead, but it was only for a few points and that meant they could not be careless or they would be defeated in the final.

Both boys rushed to get to the cafeteria and quickly find their girlfriends, especially the blonde one, but with different reasons. While the reasons for the first one were romantic, for the second one they were for pure camaraderie...

As soon as they arrived, they located them at a table far from the bustle of the place. Phoebe ate her usual vegetarian lunch and Helga her non-usual salad. What the hell? Helga never brought food on Tuesdays.

Arnold was about to get close to try to steal a kiss from Helga, when Gerald pushed him aside and hit the table with opened hands, right in front of the girl, who did not flinch from the noise.

"What do you think you're doing, Pataki!?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Gerald," Helga replied indifferently, drinking tea quietly from a porcelain cup with her pinky raised.

"Good afternoon? Is that all you have to say?"He asked incredulously.

"Yes -was the only thing she answered."

"Yes? "Gerald blinked incredulously at her disinterest. "What's wrong with your attitude, Helga? You're supposed to be with the boys", he said, pointing to the table where Harold and the others were preparing to begin the contest.

"I'm sorry, Gerald. But I will no longer be part of the competition."

"What?! Helga, baby. You are kidding, right?"Gerald waited for the girl to confirm she was joking, however, her silence spoke for itself.

The boy was about to keep complaining when Arnold, who had regained his balance, approached to try to calm down the mood. Usually Helga and Gerald got along pretty well, unfortunately Gerald was trying too hard to win the first place and now without Helga on his team...

"Come on, Gerald. Relax. Surely, Helga has a good reason to not be in the competition. Right, Helga? " Arnold asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Actually, No. Foo-... Arnold." The girl got up from the table, causing Arnold's hand to fall. " I just think that such activity is not appropriate for a girl... Now, if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere else."

The three looked at her between surprised and hurt, especially Arnold. Again she had barely looked at him.

Gerald sat down on a bench with his hands between his thighs, sighing defeated. What would he do now? Helga was the only one he could count on, Phoebe did not participate in those and Arnold, after the food festival, preferred to stay away from that kind of contests (just seeing a lot of food made him nauseous).

"Man, you were right. That girl is acting strangely normal. She just left me alone in this! The boy sighed in distress when a comforting hand caressed his shoulder.

"Hello, Gerald," said timid Phoebe.

"Hello, baby. I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly, "he replied, putting his hands on the girl's waist, sitting her on one of his legs to kiss her tenderly.

"Don't worry. I understand how important it is for you to win this contest, now go and then we'll talk about what's happening." Phoebe got up to let the boy go.

"Thank you, Phebs." Gerald gave her a chaste kiss before going to the contest table. That day he would need to work twice as hard.

Arnold saw with a little envy and melancholy the exchange between his friends. Maybe, things were starting to get different only since that morning, however, he already missed his moments with his girlfriend...

He noticed that Phoebe was looking at him with sympathy; He had hoped to talk to her about Helga, but for the moment it would be best to go and support Gerald and then together try to understand the girl's attitude through out the day...

After greeting each other, both approached the competition table to cheer up Gerald who was eating faster than usual.

* * *

"Ugh, man," Gerald sighed, satisfied, letting out a burp. "I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry, but don't you think you went to far?"

"I agree with Arnold, darling. It is not good for your health to eat so much and so fast."

Now the three boys were in the schoolyard, under the shade of an oak tree. Gerald was lying on his back with his head in Phoebe's lap, she, stroking his hair, while Arnold was sitting in front of them with crossed legs.

Luckily for the blond, the three of them had a free period so, while Gerald rested, they could review the situation.

Phoebe was the first to speak.

"So, Arnold. I imagine you want to talk about Helga's calm and unusual attitude."

"I... Yes."

"Baby, can you believe that today Helga didn't ambush my man?"

"Oh! Really Arnold? She asked incredulously. Because it was well known by Phoebe how much Helga liked to surprise Arnold."

"Yes and not only that. I sent her a message" the boy showed them the phone "and she responded with the following email."

"A mail? the unbelieving couple asked."

 _Dear Arnold,_

 _I appreciate your concern, however, I am afraid it is not possible for me to meet you between classes._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Helga Pataki_

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other in amazement.

Usually, Helga would respond with a Gif image or a meme, she loved to send those by phone and of course she never lost the opportunity to escape classes to go meet Arnold, although from a certain incident they were less frequent.

They still remembered how the first year, Arnold and Helga constantly escape from classes to meet in the janitor's closet, which lowered their grades and at risk of failing. They had to study hard night after night for the finals.

The last day and with all her classes approved, Helga arrived dressed in her pajamas while Arnold put his clothes inside out, unfortunately for them, the two only noticed their clothes, after half school had made fun of them.

"I do not understand what could have caused this change in her. Until yesterday... Everything was normal" Arnold said remembering the kiss they had shared on the girl's porch before saying goodbye.

"Really, Arnold, if we think about it. It is not the first time that Helga has a sudden change of attitude. Although these were some years ago, I believe that analyzing those cases would lead us to find a possible answer. "

"Okay" Arnold nodded. He would do anything for Helga.

"The first memory that comes to my mind is one of Rhonda's slumber party," Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"I remember that. The girls did not value her for being different and didn't invite her to the party"

"Well, Arnold. This rejection led her to change her appearance and attitude to be accepted as an equal."

"I understand... So you think that she was not invited, again, to some kind of party? " The dark haired boy asked.

"I don't think so, Gerald. Also, the only party on the calendar, for the moment, is at Rhonda's beach house and we're all invited to that."

"The three tried to think something else, but nothing came to mind."

"Well, then there are no parties. What other sudden change has Pataki suffered in the past?"

"There was a time when Helga didn't bother me the whole day, she was very nice," Arnold explained, a situation that had always crossed his mind, but he had never dared to ask.

"I remember that, man. I was surprised that Helga did not take the opportunity to splash Arnold at the drinking fountain."

"That was in fourth grade?"

"Yes. Shortly after the arrival of Mr. Simmons."

Phoebe searched among her memories; The arrival of Mr. Simmons was in the middle of the fourth grade and that meant that it was the moment when Helga was more obsessed with getting Arnold's attention or how she had secretly called him, "Ice Cream".

The girl gasped at the sudden memory.

"Got it! It was when she took a love potion."

Both Arnold and Gerald looked at each other curiously.

"Wait a second ... Are you telling me that all Helga's love ... comes from a magic potion?"

"Don't be silly, Gerald. Those things do not exist."

"But you're telling me that..."

"If you let me continue"

"Okay, but ..."

"Gerald!" Arnold yelled angrily.

"Please, could you let Phoebe continue?"

"Yes, but..."

"Gerald!" Now it was Phoebe's turn to scold the boy.

"Okay, fine! I'll be quiet." Gerald growled.

"Thanks, Gerald. Now, as I was saying, this was thanks to a love potion or rather a non-love potion. Helga, not being able to be nice to Arnold, she decided to ask for my help. She was aware that her obsession with Arnold was not good and she was looking for a way to get over it, that's why she went to Madame Blanche." Phoebe looked at the blond boy to say the following: "However, Arnold, I do not think it is correct to say that that day she was acting nice, I prefer to say that her attitude was apathetic."

"I understand, but if that non-love potion worked, how come the next day she tortured Arnold again?"

"Gerald, as I told you. Those things do not exist and that is why Helga returned to normal. Feeling empty, she returned to the woman's shop to ask her to reverse the spell, not knowing that Madame Blanche would confess that everything was in her mind since it was just grape juice and other spices."

Arnold frowned thinking that he was not the only one who had problems with Helga's constant harassment, in fourth grade. It was not easy for her either and he wished he could have saved all that suffering by realizing his feelings before.

"So ... If Helga is being indifferent to Arnold, do you think she's trying to stop her feelings for him?"

Gerald's comment was something that went through Arnold's mind, but he didn't want to express it, since the mere fact of thinking that this possibility could exist, caused a painful twinge in his chest.

"I don't think so, that didn't happen, not even when they broke up before entering high school. Helga didn't try to put aside her feelings for Arnold"

While the Football Headed kid was thinking about it, Phoebe gave her boyfriend a little smack, complaining about him for being so inconsiderated.

* * *

Arnold and Helga were not always a couple the past five years, however, both liked to believe otherwise. They broke up several times mainly due to misunderstandings, but the worst of all was during the holidays before starting high school.

Arnold had gathered all his friends to tell them about a sudden trip to San Lorenzo with his parents and did not know when they would return. Helga, startled and angry, complained about not knowing all the details of his trip; not knowing that he was also terrified by the unexpected news. That led to a great fight in which both said things they did not feel and both of them went their own way. Helga was the only one who did not show up at the farewell...

Two months later and to everyone's surprise, especially to Arnold, the Shortman returned to Hillwood, since the trip was only for vacations, and if the boy had stayed only a couple of minutes more, before rushing to break the news to his friends, he would have known it too.

When Phoebe found out, she was finally able to make sense of the surprised faces of Arnold's family on his farewell...

After all, the group said their goodbyes as if it were the last day of their lives as they cried and spread out a large banner that read: Hey,Arnold! We will miss you!

When Gerald learned the truth, he laughed for months at his best friend and when Helga saw him on the first day of school, she lunged at him crying and filling him with kisses.

It was a sweet reconciliation, but to the bad luck of both, they did not share any class together and therefore they began their clandestine escapes to the abandoned janitor's closet, courtesy of Jamie-O.

* * *

Seeing the grimace of sadness of his best friend, Gerald tried to fix his words.

"Man, don't worry. There is no way Helga is trying to get over you from one day to another and even less if you're couple."

"Thanks, Gerald. But I must not forget that there is a possibility."

"Come on, Arnold, cheer up. We still have to know what could have triggered this response from Helga. Surely is not that."

"My girl is right, man. We still have time to analyze your girlfriend."

Arnold smiled gratefully; He didn't even want to imagine the possibility that Helga would stop loving him.

"Continuing with our thing... The following extraordinary changes of Helga are the times that tried to act like Lila."

It was not necessary to say much about it, it was more than clear why their attitudes. The only thing Helga had wanted was for Arnold to notice her even if she had to force herself to change.

"I would leave that out. I do not think he tried to get Arnold's attention if he could not get a look."

"I do not know, Gerald. I still would not rule it out. Trying to understand what Helga may be thinking is confusing, even to me that I have been his best friend most of our lives. For now we can only review today's situation and compare it with something from the past."

The small group took advantage of the last free minutes remembering any comment or attitude of Helga that day, from her dress to her gestures.

* * *

Helga felt her feet completely sore and her legs very tired. He swore he would never mock Rhonda again for wearing those kinds of shoes. It was like having needles on the feet!

The girl was sitting in class trying to pay attention to what her teacher said, because I wish it were only the shoes that bothered her, it was also the stupid skirt that squeezed her waist and the long sleeve blouse that caused the heat of the a thousand demons, 'Criminy! What was he thinking when he accepted Rhonda's help? Besides being sore and hot, her stomach screamed for more than just a lettuce and a cup of tea. '

"Helga, do you feel good?" The teacher asked, noticing that the girl was becoming paler, despite the makeup that covered her face.

"I'm very well, Mrs. Johns. But thanks for asking", Helga added another thing to her mental list: it hurt her cheekbones by giving so many smiles that day.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the cordial attitude of her star student. Helga was not a bad girl, but it was not always easy to deal with her and although sometimes she was too demanding, she did it because he knew he had great potential and only wished that talent would not be lost.

"Agree. Just let me know if you need to leave and I'll let you go."

Helga looked surprised at the woman who used to be quite grumpy with her. That of acting mature and sophisticated ... "was really paying off!" She thought excitedly.

Apparently it was worth staying up late to learn as much as I could from Rhonda and Lila, although that did not prevent her from yawning and her stomach growling with hunger, but since she had been doing so much of the day, she only bit her lip to block the sensation.

* * *

Arnold looked out the window and wondered if Helga would be waiting for him after school. He had tried to send him another message, but he had not even seen it, being his last connection more than six hours ago. He supposed that after the first text he had not reopened the application; Sighing, he searched the archives for the last photograph they had taken together.

He believed that she was happy. Maybe ... was he really reconsidering his feelings for him? No. That could not be, he was sure that she loved him. It was true that they had had their fights, but each served to get to know each other better and each time they managed to overcome their differences, their love had intensified more and more.

Maybe they were not the most stable at the beginning and they had a lot to learn to be what they were today. That's why Arnold wanted to be prepared before talking to Helga and not get carried away by his bad mood because, although some did not believe it, many of those discussions overflowed because of him.

"Mr. Shortman!"

Arnold almost fell from his seat when he noticed that the teacher was looking at him annoyed, noticing that his classmates were watching him funny.

"I am sorry. Can you repeat what he said?"

The woman sighed wearily before asking her to get up from her seat and continue reading; Fortunately for the child, his friend whispered from the back seat the page number and could be saved from the situation.

"Thanks, Mr. Shortman. You can sit down again, and Mr. Johanssen, do not think I did not realize what you did."

Arnold sighed again and tried to think positive, thinking that things could not be more strange, could they?

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
